You're My Sunday
by heart2handgun
Summary: When life is like a hurricane, flying off the rails like a fast train and everything around me's so insane, you come and take it all away. CenaOC, OS.


A/N: Here's number two. I'm not sure if I'll get to all eleven of the songs. We'll see. This is one of my favorite songs off of this album, as it's based on Jess' relationship with Tony Romo. Again, I own only Kellsey Johnston. I am in no way affiliated with Jessica Simpson, her music, John Cena or the New England Patriots. Don't forget to read and review this one as well as _Still Don't Stop Me._

**You're My Sunday**

"Johnny," she cooed as she tried to shake her boyfriend from his slumber. The West Newbury native was sprawled out across the California king in the center of their master bedroom. "J.J." Every time the redhead moved the wrestler's arm, he just pulled it closer to him and back over his face.

Knowing that it was his day off and that he needed as much sleep as he could get was perfectly fine with Kellsey Johnston. The only thing she didn't appreciate was the fact that they were going to spend their Sunday together. The entire day.

But Kellsey was all alone for the weekly brunch with her parents. As well as the grocery shopping afterwards. She understood that his job was difficult as well as mentally and physically draining. The Boston College graduate knew what she was in for when she started a relationship with the professional wrestler. "John Felix Anthony Cena. Get your cute ass out of bed."

John slipped his arm away from his face and peeled one baby blue eye open to see his girlfriend sitting on the bed, arms crossed and leaning back on her knees so her thighs were touching her calves. When he closed his eye, he couldn't help the smile crossing his lips when he felt her tender hand rubbing across the backs of his shoulders.

_Don't you love waking up and don't have to rush 'cause you ain't got much to do. _

As he finally opened his eyes to greet the bright sunlight flooding into their bedroom, he smirked in Kellsey's direction. She was sporting her flowing red locks in two pigtails at the base of her head, curled beneath the hair ties. By the way she was seated, he could see just a bit of her red short shorts with navy blue strings holding the sides together, that she fixed up herself, just for game days. To cover his favorite _assets_, she wore a silver New England Patriots jersey sporting the number 54 for Tedy Bruschi.

He remembered Christmas four years ago when he bought his girlfriend a pink Tom Brady jersey. It wasn't that she didn't love the Patriots or Brady. Being a Boston native, she was a die-hard fan of the Pats and thought Brady was fantastic. It was the pink jersey that pissed her off. She didn't think they were authentic enough.

John knew she would flip out like that, which is why he purchased the item to begin with. He promised to make it up to her the following week when he brought her to her very first Patriot's football game. The celebrity had connections around Gillette, enough to land two last minute tickets in the front row, on the Patriot's side of the fifty yard line.

He also bought her the jersey she was sporting at the very moment. Since they had won that game, she decided it was a lucky jersey, and now sports it for as many games as she can.

"You look hot."

Kellsey just rolled her eyes. John was not one for words right after he woke up. "Thanks, J.J. Now it's time to get up. The game starts in twenty."

With that, she slid off of the bed, but not before John could lightly grab her forearm. He pulled her down to him to place a kiss to her lips.

Kellsey left the bedroom with a smile intact and started through the apartment in downtown Boston towards the family room. When she heard the TV turn on in the bedroom, she shook her head, all while fighting the urge to go turn it off and pull the wrestler out of the room.

_Lay in bed with the TV on all day long if you wanted to._

"Kell!" she heard from the room down the end of the hall, where John was probably still laying down watching Sports Center.

Knowing exactly what her boyfriend wanted, the twenty-nine year old grabbed two bottles of Coors Light out of the refrigerator as well as a bag of tortilla chips and started back towards the bedroom. John was sitting up in bed, with her back resting on his pillows and the backboard with his eyes on the flat screen across from the bed. In the minute or so that she was gone, she could tell he at least got up and changed, now wearing a pair of sweatpants, his navy blue number 81 Randy Moss jersey and the new NE baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Join me," he said as he patted the space on the bed next to him where she slept. Though she made up her side of the bed before she left earlier in the morning, he pulled the blankets down so she could slip in next to him.

As the game was well underway, she couldn't help but watch John more than the football game on the screen. She loved to see the excitement and delight in his eyes when Tom Brady's replacement Matt Cassel threw a hail Mary down the center of the field to the man whose last name is spelled out on John's back. And even though it was probably a bad play, she couldn't help the smile cross her face when John shouted something to the referee or the players to either 'get their heads in the game' or 'pull their heads out of the asses.'

As much as he didn't want to agree any time that she had said it, John Cena saved her. When the twosome met six years ago, just as Kellsey was graduating from B.C., she was at a low point in her life. Her boyfriend at the time had left her after three and a half years by sleeping with her roommate. Her parents were contemplating a divorce, though the changed their minds about the idea just a few months later. And because she was then single for the first time in almost four years, she was the only one of her three siblings to be alone.

Collin, her oldest brother was married with three kids by the age of twenty-six. Her older sister, Ellisha, was a newlywed with a baby on the way at twenty-four. And twenty year old Hillary was still dating her high school sweetheart, five years later.

_When life is like a hurricane, flying off the rails like a fast train._

But then she ran into John Cena at _Lucca_, an Italian restaurant and bar in Boston's North End, everything changed. It was just a night out with a couple of girlfriends to celebrate the end of college at their favorite restaurant. For John, it was to show a couple of friends a good eatery in the city, and to get some good cooking and beer. And then the two bumped into each other, Kellsey on the way to the bathroom, John on his way back from the location.

_Everything around me is so insane. You come and take it all away._

It was just a quick moment, but as Kellsey headed back towards her friends, John stopped her to slip her his phone number. She had no idea who he was or what he did for a living, so she took the number. And texted him a few minutes later, throughout John's next trip and his return to Beantown. So the night that he came home, John took Kellsey out to dinner, and a relationship has bloomed since. It started as a steady friendship, but soon blossomed into casual dating, until two years ago, John asked the then twenty-six year old to move in with him.

_You show up right on time, just when I need to take it slow. It's a mystery how easily you found the key that always brings me home._

When Kellsey agreed, John decided it was time to leave his West Newbury apartment for something in the big city. Boston was close enough to John's hometown to be close for his mother's liking, and the apartment they found was still close to Kell's family in Cambridge.

And six years later, she still couldn't figure out how John was so mellow. He was in a crazy business, with crazy friends, but he was still the same guy she met in the bar that the two frequent whenever John is home.

_You have a way of taking the noise and drowning it out. I don't know what I would do if I woke up and you were not around. _

As Kellsey snuggled into John's side, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming calmness surrounding her. When John wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, she couldn't help the smile crossing her face. John placed a kiss to the top of Kell's head, causing her to remember John had to leave later that night.

When the Patriots game drew to a close about half an hour later, she knew their moment of peace would be interrupted with the fact that John had to pack and leave in a few hours. But for the next few moments, just being with John, spending a lazy Sunday in bed with him, was perfect. After a long week at work, that was all that she needed. And to know that John needed her there was worth every moment she spent alone during the week.

But as she drove John's SUV out of the drop-off area of Logan airport, she couldn't help but wish she could fast forward to Thursday morning when John would be home again. She could make it until then just fine on her own, but to know that John was around to keep her safe was the most important thing in the world to her.

_You're my Sunday._

**Fin. **


End file.
